


[Fanmix] Refrain

by A (mumblemutter)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A
Summary: Say it's hereWhere our pieces fall in placeDavid Krejci returns to Boston. David Pastrnak is waiting.





	[Fanmix] Refrain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookhousegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhousegirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [bookhousegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhousegirl/pseuds/bookhousegirl). Log in to view. 



> ♥

[](http://whateverish.org/stuff/music/refrain-cover.jpg)

#100

01\. MONO - Silent Flight, Sleeping Dawn

02\. Blanco White - [Outsider »](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Blanco-White/Outsider)

03\. George Ogilvie - [Foreign Hands »](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/George-Ogilvie/Foreign-Hands)

#37

04\. The Oh Hellos - [Hello My Old Heart »](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/ohhellos/hellomyoldheart.html)

05\. Tegan and Sara - [Call It Off »](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/teganandsara/callitoff.html)

06\. Broods - [Never Gonna Change »](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/broods/nevergonnachange.html)

07\. Gretta Ray - [Towers »](https://genius.com/Gretta-ray-towers-lyrics)

#88

08\. Miloš Karadaglić - Here Comes the Sun

09\. Mat Kearney - [City Of Black & White »](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/matkearney/cityofblackwhite.html)

10\. Sia - [Free Me »](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sia/freeme.html)

11\. Meadowlark - [About You Now »](https://genius.com/Meadowlark-about-you-now-lyrics)

12\. Iron & Wine - [Call It Dreaming »](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/ironwine/callitdreaming.html)

♫

» [Apple Music](https://itunes.apple.com/de/playlist/fanmix-refrain/pl.u-r2yB16ksmYeDo)

» [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/37634617/playlist/3pWli3Gg4kuAGiczaf9sus?si=2lwniKmk)

» [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLISa6F6XDs8jFGcLkK5vrxADNcm0Jor0L)

[](http://whateverish.org/stuff/music/refrain-back.jpg)


End file.
